Welcome to Hogwarts (traduction)
by Cecelya
Summary: Kurt n'est plus en sécurité à l'école de Magie McKinley. Il est donc transféré dans une légendaire école, Poudlard, où il rencontrera un élégant préfet nommé Blaine, deux Batteurs hyperactifs, et un gentil Gryffondor nommé Flint, qui rendront sa vie soudainement folle dans la Maison Serdaigle.
1. Chapter 1

Bienvenue, bienvenue. Lecteurs, je vous souhaites la bienvenue. (tiré de Hunger Games pour ceux qui n'auraient pas reconnu ^^')

Je suis totalement tombé amoureuse de cette fanfiction mêlant Klaine (et quelques Warblers complètement déjantés) au monde d'Harry Potter.

J'ai voulu la traduire car je pense que beaucoup de personnes l'adoreront.

La version VO est de **admiller**.

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Chapitre 1:

Il n'avait pas voulu quitter son ancienne école. L'école de Magie McKinley était là où tous ses amis étaient. Et il pouvait vivre avec sa famille, car ils ne vivaient qu'à une courte distance de l'école. Mais il avait été chassé, expulsé par un tyran homophobe qui apparemment nourrissait une attirance secrète pour lui. Cette pensée le rendait malade.

Alors il avait supplié son père de l'envoyer ailleurs, loin des moqueries, de la violence et de la peur.

Poudlard. Il irait à Poudlard.

Bien sûr, il avait entendu parler de cette légendaire école, ses lieux sacrés et ses antiques traditions qui étaient loin d'être comme à McKinley où il y avait le Quodpot -aulieu du Quidditch-, leur modernisation où la technologie moldue était une pratique courante, et où le fait de porter un uniforme scolaire était suffisant pour donner une raison aux élèves de créer une émeute.

Kurt ne nie pas qu'il est nerveux, alors qu'il attend devant le bureau de la directrice, tirant inconsciemment sur son nouvel uniforme, qui était simplement noir et blanc, comme il n'a pas encore été réparti dans sa maison, une chose qui était assez étrangère pour lui. Il y avait des portraits dorées qui tapissaient les murs, leurs occupants somnolant doucement dans leurs chaises au soleil.

Son père allait lui manquer, sans parler de ses amis. Mais il savait qu'il devait être en sécurité, et McKinley n'était pas sûr pour lui, plus maintenant. Poudlard, cependant... Poudlard était sûr. Et son père lui avait acheté un hibou au Chemin de Traverse, afin qu'il puisse rester en contact avec tout le monde.

La pensée d'un hibou voyageur l'avait fait rire. Il se demandait pourquoi ils ne s'appellaient pas simplement avec leurs portables. Puis il a découvert que la magie autour de Poudlard était si forte que la technologie moldue, comme les téléphones portables, ne fonctionnait pas. Il avait presque changé d'avis après cette découverte. Son téléphone faisait pratiquement parti de lui. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait un certain temps pour s'y habituer. Envoyer des lettres par hibou, -juste le fait d'y penser lui fit rider son nez dans la confusion et le dégoût-, au lieu de simplement envoyer un texto à Mercedes, Tina ou Finn.

Son beau-frère avait été particulièrement réticents à le laisser partir, mais il avait fini par comprendre. Comprendre qu'il était un moldu qui ne pouvaient pas protéger Kurt, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait se protéger. Parce que vos poings ne sont pas très utile lorsque votre adversaire a une baguette magique.

La porte du bureau richement décoré s'ouvrit et Kurt se retourna pour voir une très grande et très vieille femme en robe bleu nuit. Elle baissa les yeux vers lui à travers ses lunettes avec un regard dur, l'évaluant, avant de se mettre derrière son bureau et s'asseoir, lui indiquant de faire la même chose.

"Eh bien, Mr. Hummel," dit-elle d'une voix sévère, mais qui tremblait un peu avec l'âge. "Je viens de parler avec votre professeur et il semble que tout ce qui concerne votre transfert est en ordre. Les résultats de vos tests d'évaluation de votre- Quel est son nom en Amérique ? Deuxième année ?" Elle fit une pause ici, en attendant un hochement de tête de Kurt. "-étaient très bons. Vous avez été accepté dans toutes les classes que vous avez choisi. Le Professeur Slughorn est particulièrement heureux de vous avoir dans sa classe de potions. Vos scores ont été traduit comme exceptionnelle dans notre système de notation, ainsi vous ne devriez avoir aucune difficulté avec vos cours."

Kurt sourit et essaya de ne pas avoir l'air trop nerveux. "Je vous remercie, Professeur McGonagall." murmura-t-il tout en évitant son regard sévère.

Son expression s'adoucit et elle tendit une main ridée sur la table vers lui. "Mon cher garçon," dit-elle doucement, "je sais ce qui est arrivé dans votre ancienne école, mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Poudlard est ouvert à tout le monde. Personne ne vous jugera ici."

Kurt cligna des yeux pour empêcher les larmes de couler et lui donna un faible sourire. "Merci", articula-t-il et elle tapota sa main de façon bienveillante.  
"Maintenant arrive la question de votre répartition". Elle a soulevé un très vieux et rapiécé chapeau sur l'étagère derrière elle et se dirigea vers le bureau.  
Kurt regarda le chapeau nerveusement. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire porter cette chose horrible, n'est-ce pas ? Comme elle le tendit vers lui, il est devenu clair que c'était exactement ce qu'elle attendait de lui. "Euh," dit-il, prenant du recul sur sa chaise loin du chapeau.

McGonagall le regarda sévèrement par dessus ses lunettes : "Il ne va pas vous mordre. Le Choixpeau va tout simplement décider dans quelle maison vous serez."

Kurt regarda le chapeau de manière sceptique avant de soupirer et de le prendre avec soin entre son pouce et son index. Essayant désespérément de ne pas penser sur combien d'autres tête le chapeau s'était posé, il le glissa sur ses oreilles et attendit.

_Oh, un transfert_, entendit-il dans ses oreilles et il faillit tomber de sa chaise.

La voix rit. _Êtes vous nerveux, mon garçon ? Pas besoin, pas besoin. Je serai rapide. Vous êtes vif, très lumineux. Mais pas sûr de vous. Vous ne laissez personne être proche de vous de peur qu'il vous fasse du mal, ai-je raison?  
_  
Kurt fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup être psychanalyser par un chapeau. Un dégoûtant et miteux chapeau en plus.

_Votre esprit est un puzzle très complexe_, dit la voix énigmatique et Kurt renifla.

_Vous êtes prompts à juger les autres, mais passer plus de temps à vous juger vous même.  
_  
Kurt s'arrêta à ce sujet. Ok, peut-être que ce chapeau savait quelque chose. Il souhaita qu'il allait juste se dépêcher de lui choisir une maison, ses cheveux allait être recouvert de pellicules et de sueur des autres élèves qui sont accroché au tissu usé.

_Je pense qu'il devrait être "SERDAIGLE!"_

Le chapeau a crié le dernier mot et Kurt l'enleva de sa tête comme s'il était en feu, son autre main remettant ses cheveux en place.

McGonagall a replacé le chapeau sur son plateau et se tourna vers Kurt à nouveau. "Eh bien, M. Hummel," elle sortit sa baguette, "Je vais mettre votre uniforme et alors vous pourrez sortir. Votre Chef de Maison sera le professeur Flitwick, professeur de Sortilèges." Elle agita sa baguette et Kurt baissa les yeux pour voir sa cravate passer du noir au bleu foncé rayé de bronze. Un écusson est apparu sur sa robe portant un aigle de bronze tissé sur un R bleu.

Il sourit de soulagement. Dieu merci, c'était un uniforme qui correspondait à ses yeux. Il avait vu quelques-uns des portraits porter du jaune et noir. Ressembler à un bourdon n'était pas à l'ordre du jour.

"Je vais envoyer vos affaires à votre dortoir." l'informa McGonagall, hochant la tête vers le hibou endormi, Pavarotti.

"Je vous remercie, professeur." dit-il en serrant la sangle de son sac. Il se balançait sur ses pieds, se demandant ce qu'il était censé faire.

McGonagall se dirigea vers la porte et la tint ouverte. "En bas des escaliers, tournez à gauche et dirigez-vous vers le quatrième étage, troisième porte sur votre gauche," expliqua McGonagall avec un petit sourire. "Je vais alerter le professeur Flitwick de votre arrivée."

Kurt hocha la tête en signe de remerciement et sortit du bureau, dans l'escalier en spirale.

Quand il entra dans le couloir, il ne pu s'empêcher de s'arrêter et de regarder. C'était à couper le souffle, de larges couloirs et des arches élaborés. A chaque pas, il voyait quelque chose de nouveau. Il est rentré dans plusieurs autres élèves, qui soit l'ont ignoré, soit lui ont lançé un sourire. Personne ne le fixait ou ne le pousser dans les escaliers. Ca lui donner envie de chanter, mais il réprima l'envie, il ne voulait pas pousser sa chance.

Il suivi les instructions de McGonagall et regarda dans la salle de classe avec curiosité. Elle semblait vide. Il fit quelques pas à l'intérieur et fronça les sourcils.

"M. Hummel, je présume ?" dit une voix haute.

Il se retourna pour voir un petit homme faisant de grandes enjambées vers lui avec un large sourire sur son visage.

Kurt hocha la tête silencieusement et serra sa petite main.

"Je suis le professeur Flitwick," se présenta l'homme "Je serai votre Chef de Famille et votre professeur de Sortilèges lors de votre temps ici."

"C'est très agréable de vous rencontrer, monsieur", a déclaré Kurt, souriant. "Je suppose que vous ne pouvez pas me montrer où est mon dortoir ? J'aimerais déballé mes affaires et m'installer. Le décalage horaire commence à faire effet sur moi et je veux m'assurer que je suis prêt pour demain. Je ne voudrais pas rater ma première leçon ".

Flitwick rit. "Non, vous ne voulez certainement pas", at-il dit. "Je vais juste vous donnez vos horaires et puis je vais demander à l'un des préfets de vous montrer." Il a fait apparaitre un morceau de parchemin dans l'air avec sa baguette et la tendit à Kurt, qui l'a examiné.

Il avait Sortilèges et deux fois Potions le lendemain, mais c'était tout. Il essaya de se rappeler que les classes serait beaucoup plus difficile parce qu'elles étaient avancées, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé que son premier jour aurait beaucoup de temps libre pour lui permettre d'explorer le château.

"Merci", dit-il, souriant à Flitwick.

"De rien, mon garçon", répondit Flitwick, en tapotant son coude. "Laissez-moi app- oh, attendez, il est là. Anderson. Anderson!"

Kurt se retourna pour voir qui Flitwick saluait et a vu l'un des élèves passer et s'arrêter dans le couloir devant la porte. Flitwick lui fit signe de les rejoindre dans la salle de classe. Le garçon a dit quelque chose à ses amis, se mit à rire, et entra dans la pièce.

Kurt eu un soupir tremblant quand le garçon le regarda avec un sourire éblouissant. Il avait les cheveux épais et noirs, comprimés et coiffés avec ce qu'il devrait normalement appeller, trop de produit, mais cela allé bien à ce garçon. Et ses yeux. Kurt pensait qu'il pourrait probablement passer des heures à les regarder, à regarder la façon dont la lumière attirait les petits points d'or cachés parmi la noisette.

Il regarda rapidement ses chaussures et a essayé de retenir le rouge qui se répandé sur ses joues.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe, professeur ?" dit le garçon.

"Anderson, voici Kurt Hummel", a déclaré Flitwick et Kurt leva les yeux brièvement comme il a été présenté. "Kurt, voici Blaine Anderson. C'est un préfet Serdaigle de votre année."

"Ravi de te rencontrer", a déclaré Blaine, souriant et tendant la main vers Kurt, qui l'a pris avec un murmure "Moi aussi."

"M. Hummel vient juste d'être transféré ici de McKinley, aux Etats-Unis", a poursuivi Flitwick, et Kurt vit un regard plein de curiosité venant de Blaine quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Kurt. "Pensez-vous que vous pourriez être en mesure de faire visiter le château à Kurt, Blaine? L'aider à trouver ses cours et tout ce qu'il faut ?"

"Bien sûr", répondit Blaine, hochant la tête et haussant les épaules. "Pas de problème."

"Excellent", a déclaré Flitwick, souriant à tous les deux. "Eh bien, je dois y aller, les garçons. Mais je vous verrez à la fois lumineux et tôt demain!"

"Bien sûr, professeur" Il se tourna vers Kurt. "Voyons voir ton emploi du temps" dit-il en tendant sa main et souriant.

Kurt lui passa le morceau de parchemin, en essayant d'éviter de rencontrer ses yeux pendant trop longtemps de peur qu'il ne se perde en eux. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'allait pas avec lui, craquer comme ça pour quelqu'un qu'il vient juste de rencontrer ? Quelqu'un dont il ne connait même pas la ... sexualité. Avec sa chance, il serait le plus hétéro des hétéro.

"Oh, génial," dit Blaine avec enthousiasme, en regardant Kurt, "On a presque les mêmes cours. Apart Arithmancie et Botanique, je suppose qu'ils ne sont pas ta tasse de thé ?" Il regarda Kurt, qui haussa les épaules. Il n'allait pas dire à Blaine que la raison pour laquelle il détestait la Botanique était parce qu'il ne voulait pas se salir les ongles. Et McKinley n'avait pas de cours d'Arithmancie. "Eh bien, ce n'est pas grave", a déclaré Blaine, Kurt a repris son emploi du temps. "Je ne suis pas un grand fan de Métamorphose. Mais nous aurons Sortilèges, Potions, Etude des Moldus, et Défense ensemble donc ça devrait être amusant."

Kurt hocha la tête et la baissa à ses pieds et Blaine se mit à rire.

"Tu ne parles pas beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ? Ne t'inquiéte pas. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal je te le promets," at-il dit. Quand Kurt ne répondit pas, son sourire faiblit. "Ai-je-, ai-je dit quelque chose de mal ?"

Kurt secoua la tête.

Blaine fronça les sourcils. "Tout va bien ? Je veux dire, je peux aller chercher un autre préfet pour t'aider si- si cela te dérange."

Kurt fronçat les sourcils quand il regarda Blaine. "Si quoi me dérange ?" demanda-t'il doucement.

"Que je sois gay", a déclaré Blaine lentement, comme si c'était plutôt évident.

"Quoi ?" Kurt a pratiquement crié. Il rougit furieusement et il baissa sa voix à un niveau plus approprié. "Qu'est-ce- non, je veux dire, non, c'est" il rit à la situation ", ce n'est pas ça. En fait, c'est le contraire de cela."

Les sourcils de Blaine se levèrent sur son front.

Kurt secoua la tête avec un sourire. "Je suis gay, aussi," dit-il, levant les yeux vers le regard choqué sur le visage de Blaine. "Je croyais que c'était assez évident."

"Je ne juge pas", a déclaré Blaine.

'Eh bien, tu es bien le premier," murmura Kurt. Il toussa et regarda Blaine, qui l'observait attentivement. "J'ai été transféré parce que j'étais victime d'intimidation dans mon ancienne école. Je n'étais pas en sécurité alors j'ai demandé à mon père de me laisser venir ici."

Blaine souffla un "oh" de surprise et le regarda soudain sérieusement.

"S'il te plaît, ne me traite pas comme si j'étais une victime", a déclaré Kurt rapidement. "Je veux être traité comme tout le monde. Juste, me traiter comme ... comme Kurt."

Blaine rit. "Eh bien, je suppose que je vais devoir apprendre qui est Kurt, si je peux le faire." Il montra le hall de la tête. "Allez, j'ai une période de libre. Je vais te montrer les environs et ensuite, nous pourrons aller dîner avant de nous diriger dans le dortoir. Je suis sûr que tu es mort de fatigue."

Kurt hocha la tête avec reconnaissance.

"Super!", a déclaré Blaine avec un autre sourire éblouissant. "Eh bien, allons-y, Kurt." Il fit quelques pas vers la porte, s'arrêta et se tourna vers Kurt. "Tant que j'y suis. Bienvenue à Poudlard."

Le cœur de Kurt s'est arrêté de battre et il a essayé de ne pas sourire trop bêtement avant de suivre Blaine dans le couloir. Il pourrait apprendre à aimer cette endroit.

* * *

Alors, vous voulez la suite ? :D N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me donner vos impressions et me corriger sur des fautes que j'aurais pu laisser.

A bientôt ! **Cecelya**


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir tout le monde :)

Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir.

Merci aussi pour avoir mis Welcome to Hogwarts dans vos favoris et/ou l'avoir follow, je n'en espéré pas tant pour ce premier chapitre.

Quoi qu'il en soit, voici la suite comme promis.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

"Et il y a les serres, mais bien sûr tu ne passeras pas beaucoup de temps là-bas."

Kurt regarda autour des terrains avec enthousiasme, tout à coup souhaitant avoir quelques paires d'yeux en plus pour qu'il puisse mieux voir tout cela ... et bien sûr, ça ne le dérangerait pas d'être en mesure de pouvoir regarder Blaine en même temps.

Leurs longues robes balayaient l'herbe autour d'eux comme ils se promenaient le long des pelouses en pente. Blaine lui avait déjà montré toutes ses classes et la grande salle, mais il avait insisté, malgré les protestations de Kurt, pour lui montrer le terrain.

"Tu n'es pas une personne d'extérieure, n'est-ce pas ?" Blaine demanda en riant et Kurt secoue la tête, fronçant le nez.

Kurt plissa les yeux à cause du soleil, qui ce reflétait sur les eaux sombres du lac qui s'étendent devant eux. Le château se dressait derrière eux, ses tours touchant le ciel pâle.

Blaine s'assit dans l'herbe sous un hêtre large et tapota la place à côté de lui avec un sourire.

"Alors, que penses-tu de ce que tu as vu jusqu'à présent ?" demanda Blaine, en s'appuyant sur ses coudes et en fermant les yeux pour profiter de l'inhabituelle soleil chaud en ce début Novembre.

"C'est incroyable" souffla Kurt, en ajustant soigneusement sa robes autour de ses jambes croisées. "Je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil. McKinley semble si ... simple maintenant."

Blaine ouvrit les yeux pour lui donner un sourire. "Attends," dit-il en pointant un doigt vers Kurt. "La saison de Quidditch commence bientôt et tu n'as jamais assisté à un match avant. Ce déchet de Quodpot auquel vous, les Américains, jouez ne se compare même pas."

"Tu aimes le Quidditch ?" demanda Kurt, haussant un sourcil sous la surprise.

"Heureusement, je suis le capitaine de l'équipe de notre maison."

"Vraiment ?"

"Ouais" répondit Blaine, riant de sa surprise. "Je suis connu pour casser un stéréotype ou deux."

Kurt rougit. «Je suis désolé, je voulais pas ..."

"C'est bon" a déclaré Blaine avec un éclat de rire.

Kurt sourit faiblement. "Tu joues à quel position ?" dit-il, essayant de se rappeler ce qu'il avait lu sur ce sport lors de ses recherche sur l'école.

"Gardien" répondit Blaine. "A l'origine je voulais être Poursuiveur mais toutes les places étaient prises, donc j'ai essayé Gardien et j'ai obtenu la place. Je joue depuis trois ans. Je viens d'être capitaine cette année, parce que notre ancien Attrapeur est parti. Nous avons gagné la Coupe l'an dernier, en battant Gryffondor 2-80 contre 2-70. Je ne pouvais plus parlé pendant une semaine après avoir célébré la victoire". Il soupira de bonheur. "Je pense que ça ira bien cette année, même si notre nouvel Attrapeur n'est pas comme Paul. Il était brillant, il a manqué seulement trois Vifs en cinq ans."

Kurt hocha la tête, mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Blaine disait. Blaine sembla lire la confusion sur son visage car il rit, en tapotant Kurt sur la jambe.

"Tu apprendras tout ça assez rapidement" rit Blaine. "Je ne savais pas grand-chose quand je suis arrivé à Poudlard." Il haussa les épaules, regardant le lac.

Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant un moment, en écoutant les bruits du vent à travers les branches.

"Tu vas aimer être ici" dit Blaine soudainement.

Kurt se tourna vers lui, mais Blaine ne le regardait pas, ses yeux étaient toujours fixés sur l'eau ondulante.

"Je l'espère" répondit Kurt doucement.

Blaine lui lança un regard curieux, comme s'il essayait d'interpréter quelque chose dit dans une langue étrangère. "Tu vas aimer, je suis sûr de cela. Tu n'auras pas à te soucier d'être blessé par quelqu'un. Et si tu as des problèmes, n'hésite pas à venir me voir. Ou l'un des préfets ou des professeurs." Il se déplaça et posa sa main sur l'herbe à côté de Kurt, ses doigts touchant presque la robe de Kurt. "Je... nous sommes là pour t'aider."

"Merci" dit Kurt avec un petit sourire.

"De rien" répondit Blaine. Il leva les yeux vers le soleil, qui était bas sur les montagnes lointaines. "Nous devons rentrer pour le dîner. Je vais te présenter au reste des élèves de notre année. Wes et David ont probablement perdu leur culottes parce que je leur ai dit de foutre le camp plus tôt." Il rit un peu.

Kurt le regarda avec de grands yeux.

Blaine, qui avait été occupé à enlever l'herbe de ses habits, sentit son regard et se mit à rire. "Désolé, j'avais oublié que tu n'es pas encore familié avec notre argot. Je veux dire, ils sont probablement faché parce que je les ai abandonné plus tôt lorsque Flitwick m'a demandé de te faire visiter."

"Oh, je suis désolé!" dit Kurt, soudain nerveux. "Je ne veux pas que tes amis me détestent."

Blaine se mit à rire et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. "Ne t'inquiètes pas. Nous sommes meilleurs amis depuis la première année. Ils vont survivre. Il faut juste essayer de ne pas les séparer, ils sont co-dépendants. Je pense que s'ils étaient séparés de plus d'un mètre ils se coucheraient par terre et se laisseraient mourir. Je ne sais pas comment ils arrivent à dormir dans des lits séparés."

Kurt suivit Blaine en allant vers le château. "Oh, ils sont-"

"Un couple ?" Blaine a terminé avec un éclat de rire. "Non, ils ne sont pas gay. Ils pourraient poutant l'être, ils font tout ensemble, sauf le sexe" Il rit à nouveau.

Quand ils entrèrent dans le hall d'entrée, les sons du dîner faisait écho depuis la Grande Salle.

"Viens" dit Blaine, tirant la manche de Kurt vers la Grande Salle. Il le conduisit à la deuxième table, où tous les élèves portaient les mêmes tenus que lui et Blaine.

"Oi! Blaine, ramène ton cul par ici, espèce de Prat!"

Blaine sourit et roula des yeux, faisant un geste à Kurt pour lui dire de le suivre et saluant un garçon à la peau foncé.

"Kurt" le présenta Blaine, en ignorant le garçon asiatique qui lui mettait un coup de poing dans le bras. "C'est Wes-" il donna une frappe sur la tête de ce dernier ", et David-" il poussa le garçon à la peau foncée avec l'épaule. "Ils sont en sixièmes années à Serdaigle aussi. Je m'excuse à l'avance pour tout ce qu'ils peuvent faire. Et, pour tout ce qu'ils disent sur moi, ce n'est pas vrai."

Kurt sourit et serra les mains de deux garçons.

Blaine s'assit à côté de David et indiqua à Kurt de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

"Alors", commença Wes, se penchant au dessus de son assiette de côtelettes d'agneau. "D'où viens-tu Kurt ?"

"Euh, l'Ohio," répondit Kurt nerveusement pendant que Blaine poussait la nourriture dans sa direction. Il remplit son assiette de salade seulement, ignorant le regard réprobateur de Blaine.

"Ohio?" David dit pensivement. "C'est où ? Au Pays de Galles ?"

"C'est en Amérique, crétin", le reprit Blaine en frappant son épaule contre celle de David.

"L'Amérique, vraiment ?" demanda Wes avec enthousiasme tout en menaçant David avec sa fourchette car son ami tentait de lui voler sa derniere côtelette. "C'est vrai ce qu'on dit ? Que toutes les femmes ressemblent à Marilyn Monroe là-bas ?"

"Euh..."

"Ignores les, Kurt" lui dit Blaine en roulant des yeux.

David et Wes se turent, un sourire narquois dessiné sur leurs visages.

"Non, Jeff, il ne le dépassera pas."

"Si, Nick, il le fera!"

"Non!"

"Si!"

Kurt leva les yeux pour voir deux garçons assis en face d'eux. L'un d'eux était grand, avec des cheveux blonds lumineux qui tombait au-dessus de ses yeux dans une mèche. L'autre était plus petit, avec des cheveux noirs et ondulés.

"A propos de quoi vous disputez-vous aujourd'hui ?" demanda Blaine, levant les yeux vers eux. Il semblait que c'était un événement quotidien.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs a parlé en premier. "Jeff affirme que le nouveau Nimbus va dépasser le Firebolt-"

"Parce que c'est vrai !" a crié le blond, en levant les mains.

"Vous êtes tout les deux si mentale", murmura David.

"Ouais" Wes intervint "tout le monde sait que le Falcon de la prochaine saison va tous les battre."

Les quatre garçons s'engagèrent dans une violente dispute et Blaine se pencha vers Kurt. "Jeff et Nick," dit-il doucement. "Les Batteurs de Serdaigle. Ils sont meilleurs amis, mais ils ne cessent de se disputer. Ils sont tous les deux de notre année aussi. Le seul que tu n'ai pas rencontré est Thad. Il est probablement en train d'étudier, étant donné que c'est ce qu'il fait tout le temps." Il sourit et recommança à manger.

Kurt a mangé sa salade lentement, en écoutant les autres garçons parler de balais, de Quidditch et des cours, en essayant de retenir autant qu'il le pouvait de la conversation, quoique souvent il était perdu à cause de leur langue vernaculaire. Parfois Blaine s'engageait dans la conversation, mais il a passé la plupart du repas à expliquer à Kurt de quoi les autres parlaient.

Kurt a essayé de ne pas trop s'extasier à chaque fois que l'épaule de Blaine touchait la sienne, ou quand il riait doucement à quelque chose qu'un de ses amis disaient, mais il a trouvé que son rythme cardiaque était plus élevé que la normale pendant le repas.

Quand Blaine a terminé son déssert, Kurt n'avait pas mangé, alors il avait essayé de pratiquement le forcer avant d'abandonner avec un hochement de tête. Il se leva, s'étirant. "Eh bien, les gars, je vais montrer à Kurt la Tour." Il tapota David et Wes sur l'épaule. "Rendez-vous en Sortilège demain."

Les quatre garçons les ont salués d'un geste de la main. Kurt suivit Blaine hors de la Grande Salle, dans la direction qu'ils avaient pris quand Blaine lui avait montré la volière plus tôt. Ils ont tourné à gauche en descendant un couloir puis à droite et monté un escalier en spiral arrivant devant une lourde porte en bois avec un heurtoir de porte en forme d'aigle.

Blaine s'approcha de la porte, en tapant une fois et recula. Kurt observa curieusement. Le bec de l'aigle s'est ouvert et a libéré une voix musicale et douce.

"Quelle est la forme définie d'un épouvantard ?"

Blaine a examiné la question pendant un moment pour répondre : "On ne sait pas, car il prend la forme de ce que la victime craint le plus. Sa vraie forme n'est jamais vu."

"Logiquement" a déclaré la voix puis la porte s'est ouverte vers l'intérieur.

Blaine tendit son bras indiquant à Kurt de le précéder. Blaine est entré derrière lui et la porte s'est fermée. Kurt haletait. C'était une grande salle circulaire avec un tapis bleu foncé. Les hautes fenêtres étaient drapées de soie pâle et offraient une vue sur les montagnes lointaines, qui berçait le soleil couchant. Le plafond, en forme de dôme, a été peint avec des étoiles qui semblent scintiller comme si elles étaient réelles. Il y avait une haute statue de marbre d'une femme en robe, un cercle mince perché sur sa tête. Des chaises gainé de suède étaient réunis autour des tables complexes et des bibliothèques bordaient chaque centimètre carré de mur qui n'étaient pas déjà occupé par les fenêtres.

"Bienvenue à la maison" dit Blaine, mettant ses mains dans ses poches et souriant à l'étonnement de Kurt.

"Je vais vivre ... ici ?" demanda Kurt d'une voix tremblante.

"Eh bien, pas ici" répondit Blaine. Il montra l'escalier en face d'eux. "Les dortoirs sont à l'étage. Viens, je vais te montrer."

Il a suivi Blaine dans l'escalier recouvert de moquette, toujours absorbé par la beauté de la pièce et du couloir qui donnait sur la salle commune.

Ils se sont arrêtés à la sixième porte, qui portait une pancarte avec écrit "Garçons de sixième année". Blaine ouvrit la porte et entra à l'intérieur, Kurt le suivant de près.

La pièce était décoré comme la salle commune, avec de la moquette sombre et des fenêtres hautes et étroites. Mais au lieu de tables et de chaises, il y avait sept lits à baldaquin qui tapissaient les murs. Cinq des lits étaient fait comme si leurs occupants venaient de les quitter, les couettes et les draps bleus et bronze étaient tiré vers l'arrière et mis de côté, des livres et des vêtements jonchaient sur le sol autour d'eux. Le sixième lit a été soigneusement fait, mais il y avait un balai très poli posé en travers et une paire de lunettes sur la table de chevet. Le dernier lit avait l'air de n'avoir jamais été touché.

"Ce sera le tiens" l'informa Blaine, hochant la tête vers le lit intact.

"Nous ... nous dormons dans la même pièce ?" s'étonna Kurt mal à l'aise.

Blaine sourit chaleureusement. "Ne t'inquiétes pas," at-il dit. "C'est à ça que servent les rideaux." Il se dirigea vers le lit qui était évidemment le sien et tira le rideau bleu foncé en soie. "Nous respectons tous la vie privée de chacun. Et si jamais tu as besoin de la salle de bain pour toi tout seul, personne ne va te blâmer." Il fit un geste vers la porte partiellement ouverte situé dans le coin de la pièce, à travers laquelle Kurt pouvait apercevoir du marbre blanc mousseux et des robinets en bronze.

Kurt s'assit sur son lit. Sa valise était posait au bout de celui-ci avec la cage vide de Pavarotti à côté d'elle. Il déglutit et essaya de ne pas pleurer en se rendant compte qu'il allait passer les sept prochains mois ici. Son père ne peut pas se permettre de le ramener chez lui pour Noël ou Pâques, il le sait. Il renifle et cligne des yeux, cachant son visage de Blaine.

"Hey" commença Blaine s'asseyant à côté de lui et passant son bras autour de ses épaules. "Je sais que c'est beaucoup à encaisser. Je ne peux pas m'imaginer passer par ce que tu vis. Mais je suis là si tu as besoin de moi, d'accord ? Tu n'es pas seul, Kurt."

Kurt leva les yeux vers lui à travers ses yeux miroitants et sourit. Il se mordit la lèvre pendant un moment avant de dire doucement: "Je suis content de t'avoir rencontré, Blaine."

Blaine serra ses épaules et sourit. "Je suis content de t'avoir rencontré aussi, Kurt."

* * *

Alors, que pensez vous de nos Warblers à Poudlard ? Jeff et Nick, toujours aussi fous, et ce n'est que le début !

Dans le prochain chapitre, un nouveau personnage fera son entré.

Un David Karofski 2.0 ou au contraire un nouvel ami pour Kurt ? Vous le saurez la semaine prochaine ;)

**Cecelya**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello !

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre **et **un nouveau personnage.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Kurt fut tiré à contrecœur d'un très beau rêve -dans lequel il ramait sur le lac avec une certaine personne aux cheveux bouclés- par un cri de mécontentement suivi d'un éclat de rire et deux séries de pas qui s'éloignaient.

"C'quoi ?" marmonna-t'il bêtement, en soulevant sa tête de son oreiller et regardant autour.

Blaine était debout à côté de son lit, ajustant sa cravate et souriant. Il se tourna vers Kurt, qui espérait silencieusement qu'il n'avait pas bavé dans son sommeil. "Jeff a changé les cheveux de Nick en rose" répondit-il en secouant la tête. "Il n'est pas très content."

"Je ne peux pas imaginer quelqu'un qui le serait" marmonna Kurt, clignant des yeux pour se réveiller et s'assis. Il étendit ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et regarda la chambre, encore endormi.

"Je me demandais quand tu allais te lever" dit Blaine en plaçant sa baguette dans sa poche et balançant son sac sur son épaule. "Tu sais que Sortilèges commence dans une demi-heure, pas vrai ?"

"Quoi ?" hurla Kurt, en regardant Blaine les yeux écarquillés.

Blaine le regarda avec un léger amusement comme Kurt sauta de son lit, se précipita pour prendre ses vêtements et sa baguette, courut dans la salle de bain et claqua la porte derrière lui.

Quand Kurt sortit de la salle de bains vingt minutes plus tard, Blaine avait disparu, avec le reste de ses nouveaux colocataires. Il sentit un pincement d'agacement car il devrait marcher jusqu'à la salle de classe tout seul. Il foura son livre de Sortilèges dans son sac et se hâta de quitter la chambre, notant mentalement de dire à Blaine de ne pas le laisser dormir longtemps à nouveau.

Il trouva la salle de Sortilèges facilement, il avait rencontré Blaine là après tout. Il y avait une vingtaine d'élèves assis à des tables de différentes maisons. Kurt regarda autour de lui et vit Blaine le saluant depuis la table où il était assis avec Wes et David. Kurt sourit et se dirigea vers eux.

"Tu vas bien ?" demanda Blaine en lui donnant un regard amusé et tirant la chaise à côté de lui.

Kurt s'assit avec douceur et jeta son sac sur la table. "Oui" répondit-il avec une pointe d'agacement. "Bien que je voudrais juste te demander de ne plus me laisser dormir trop longtemps. J'ai besoin de suffisamment de temps pour préparer ma journée car sans ça, je ne ressemble à rien comme ces choses dans la leçon sur les Créatures Magiques, comme c'est le cas aujourd'hui ".

Le sourire de Blaine faibli ayant l'air coupable. "Je suis désolé. Tu avais juste l'air si paisible."

Les lèvres de Kurt se séparèrent de surprise et il rougit légèrement.

"Et tu es très bien" le rassura Blaine, le poussant légèrement. "Mais je ferais en sorte de te réveiller à une heure décente demain."

Kurt sourit et sortit son manuel aussi minuscule que le professeur Flitwick qui chancela dans la salle avec une pile de livres, qu'il posa avant de les distribuer à la classe.

"Nous allons commencer notre étude de Conjuration avancé aujourd'hui" expliqua-t-il.

Il a commencé un long exposé sur la méthode et la théorie derrière les sorts de prestidigitation mais l'esprit de Kurt était ailleurs comme son estomac grondait fort. Il n'écoutait pas un mot de ce que disait Flitwick, ce qui l'agaçait parce qu'il savait que c'était important. Son estomac fit un gargouillement particulièrement fort et il se remua inconfortablement.

"Hey"

Il se tourna légèrement pour voir Blaine le regarder avec bienveillance.

"Tiens" dit Blaine, en appuyant quelque chose dans sa main sous la table avec un sourire.

Kurt baissa les yeux sur les bonbons colorés emballés avec écrit "Honeydukes" dessus. Il a donné à Blaine un sourire timide. "Merci."

Blaine lui fit un clin d'œil avant de retourner son attention vers Flitwick.

Kurt déballa le chocolat aussi discrètement que possible et mit un morceau dans sa bouche. C'était sûrement le plus délicieux bonbon qu'il ait jamais mangé. Il poussa le genou de Blaine et articula: "Oh mon Dieu!"

Blaine rit silencieusement avant que tout deux se remmettent à suivre la leçon, bien que Kurt ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses yeux scintiller vers Blaine chaque fois qu'il a pris une autre bouchée de chocolat.

* * *

"Alors, je vais devoir t'amener à Honeydukes le week-end prochain au Pré-au-Lard" dit Blaine pendant qu'ils rangeaient leurs livres une heure après. Wes et David avaient couru en Soins aux Créatures Magiques mais lui et Blaine avaient une période libre avant le déjeuner.

"Oh, ne fais pas ça, s'il te plaît" répondit Kurt en plaisantant. "Je vais peser 100 kilos dans une semaine si on me donne la chance de manger ces fantastiques bonbons tous les jours."

Blaine fronça les sourcils dans la confusion au mot _fantastique_ mais n'a fait aucun commentaire à ce sujet. "Penses-y, la prochaine fois que nous allons visiter le village est ce samedi. Wes, David et moi y allons habituellement ensemble mais je suis sûr qu'ils seront heureux que tu viennes avec nous. Si tu veux, bien sûr. " Il regarda Kurt plein d'espoir et se mordit la lèvre.

"Eh bien" dit-il avec un profond soupir "Je suppose que je pourrais. Si tu insistes."

"J'insiste" déclara Blaine, frappant leurs épaules ensemble. "Tu veux venir avec moi à la bibliothèque ? J'ai un essai d'Arithmancie pour demain, mais le Préfet Serpentard, Dresden, est à l'infirmerie parce qu'il a mangé un- peu importe. Je dois prendre son tour de patrouille ce soir et je n'aurais pas le temps de terminer mon essai alors... "

"Oh, bien sûr" répondit Kurt, essayant de paraître nonchalant.

"Génial" s'enthousiasma Blaine. Il mit son sac sur son épaule et conduit Kurt à la bibliothèque.

Kurt regarda avec étonnement les milliers de livres qui tapissent les rangées d'étagères au dessus d'eux. Il souffla un "Wow" et ils allèrent s'installer à une table dans le coin arrière.

Blaine a posé son sac sur la table, en tirant un essai à moitié fini, sa plume et l'encre. Kurt était assis à côté de lui, tapant ses doigts sur le bras de son fauteuil en regardant autour.

"Si tu as d'autres choses à faire tu peux y aller" dit Blaine, le regardant nerveusement. "C'est forcément ennuyeux d'avoir à me regarder écrire mon essai."

Kurt ouvrit la bouche pour dire qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'ennuyer de regarder Blaine, mais il s'est rendu compte que ça ne serait probablement pas le meilleur choix de mots, et a la place il dit "Oh, ce n'est pas un problème. Je vais essayer de trouver quelque chose à lire ". Il eut un petit rire pour sa propre blague et Blaine rayonnait avant de se pencher sur son essai.

Kurt erra nonchalamment entre les bibliothèques, levant les yeux vers les étagères. La bibliothèque de McKinley avait l'air d'un placard à balais comparé à celle-la. Il passa ses doigts le long d'une rangée de livres, regardant toujours vers le haut, le plafond aux poutres apparentes, et rentra dans quelque chose de grand et solide.

Il faillit tomber en arrière, mais un bras saisit le sien et le stabilisa.

"Désolé, mon pote, je ne regardais pas où j'allais."

Kurt frotta sa robe, en marmonnant des excuses et rougissant. Une belle façon de passer sa première journée. Il leva les yeux vers le garçon, dans lequel il était rentré. Il l'observait avec inquiétude à travers les yeux bruns lumineux. Pas étonnant que Kurt avait presque eu une commotion cérébrale, il était bati comme un mur de brique avec grande et large poitrine avec une mâchoire carrée. Kurt devina, par la force de son emprise, qu'il avait les bras aussi musclé que sa poitrine sous sa robe. Il avait les cheveux blonds qui allait très bien avec les traits de son visage.

"Désolé" dit-il encore, se mordant la lèvre nerveusement en lachant le bras de Kurt.

"Non, non, c'est de ma faute" répondit Kurt, secouant la tête "Je ne faisais pas attention."

Le garçon fronça les sourcils. "Tu n'es pas d'ici toi ?"

Kurt le regarda fixement. "Non, en fait. Je viens d'être transféré des États-Unis."

"C'est ce que je pensais" dit le garçon avec un sourire. "Tu as un accent américain. Flint Wilson" se présentât-il en tendant une main.

"Kurt Hummel" répondit Kurt, en acceptant la main, qui éclipsé la sienne, et grimaça légèrement à la poigne.

"Désolé" dit Flint, retirant sa main et grimaçant. "Je ne connais pas ma propre force parfois."

Kurt se mit à rire. "C'est bon"

Flint sourit et hocha la tête vers sa cravate. "Serdaigle, hein ? Quelle année ?"

"Sixième", répondit Kurt, en regardant le rouge et or de la cravate de Flint.

"Moi aussi. Enfin, Gryffondor, bien sûr" dit Flint, faisant un geste vers son uniforme.

"Cool" dit Kurt. "Je suppose que nous allons nous voir souvent alors."

Un côté de la bouche de Flint s'haussa dans un demi-sourire. "Je pense aussi. Tu as pris Potions ?"

Kurt hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. Malgré le fait qu'il a souvent à traiter avec les ingrédients les plus répugnants, Potions était son sujet de prédilection.

"Eh bien, je pense que je te verrai là bas" déclara Flint, en lui tapotant le bras avant de s'éloigner pour poursuivre son itinéraire initial.

Kurt sourit à lui-même en retournant à la table où Blaine travaillait, serrant un livre sur les Etudes Moldues sous le bras.

"Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureux ?" demanda Blaine en le regardant pendant qu'il s'assaillait.

"Je me suis fait un nouvel ami" répondit Kurt gaiement.

"Oh, vraiment ?" s'intéressa Blaine, posant sa plume et tournant son attention entièrement vers Kurt. "Qui ?"

"Un Gryffondor de sixième année. Flint Wilson" lui répondit Kurt, croisant les jambes et tapant du pied dans l'air distraitement. "Tu le connais ?"

Quelque chose semblait irriter Blaine. "Wilson ?" dit-il d'un ton agacé. "Tu es devenu ami avec Flint Wilson ?"

"Oui" s'étonna Kurt, calmant son pied et se retournant dans son fauteuil. "Pourquoi, il y a quelque chose de mal avec lui ?"

Blaine haussa les épaules. "Je suppose que non. C'est juste ... il est le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor" expliquât-il avec une grimace. "Il est Poursuiveur. Il était capitaine l'année dernière lorsque nous les avons battus et il n'était pas très content."

"Tu ne l'aime pas ?" demanda doucement Kurt.

Blaine secoua un peu ses épaules. "Nous ne nous détestons pas les uns les autres" commençât-il "Nous ne sommes juste pas ... Je ne suis pas son plus grand fan et il n'est pas le mien. La rivalité entre les maisons est assez grande ici, surtout quand il s'agit de Quidditch, et Serdaigle et Gryffondor ont été les seuls à remporter la Coupe depuis quatre ans. Chaque équipe l'a remporté deux fois donc je suppose que nous voyons tous cette année comme, je ne sais pas, LA victoire."

Kurt le regarda avec surprise. "Je ne savais pas que tu prenais le Quidditch tellement au sérieux."

Blaine hocha la tête. "Quasiment tout le monde à Poudlard le fait. C'est une grosse affaire."

Kurt hocha lentement la tête avant de sourire et en lui tapotant le bras. "Eh bien, je te promets que lorsque le moment sera venu, je vous encouragerais toi, Jeff, Nick et le reste de l'équipe, même si je ne sais rien à propos de ce sport." Il s'arrêta pensif. "Je ne voudrais pas laisser passer l'occasion de porter une écharpe."

Blaine rit. "Eh bien, Gryffondor vient de battre Serpentard samedi dernier mais nous jouons notre premier match à la fin du mois contre Poufsouffle." Il regarda Kurt "Tu viendras, c'est sûr ?"

Kurt sourit quand il ouvrit son livre à la section sur les hélicoptères. "Je serai au premier rang pour les acclamations."

Blaine hocha la tête et il se retourna vers son essai. "J'aimerais ça."

* * *

Alors, vos premières impressions sur ce cher Flint Wilson ?

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)

A la semaine prochaine !


	4. Chapter 4

Je m'excuse vraiment pour ce **gros** retard :/ Les cours ont repris et j'ai eu une coupure d'internet... J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrais pas trop :(

Enfin bref, l'important c'est que je sois de retour pour ce chapitre 4 :D Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Après le déjeuner, Kurt a eu une autre période libre avant Potions. Comme Blaine avait Botanique, il a décidé d'utiliser ce temps pour écrire des lettres à son père et ses amis en Amérique.

"Je suis sûr qu'ils voudront tout savoir sur Poudlard et les leçons et ..." il s'est arrêté là, devenant légèrement rose et murmura quelque chose à Blaine sur ce qu'il n'avait pas pu faire, avant de continuer "Eh bien, ils vont s'énerver si je ne leur écris pas bientôt. Je suis sûr que Mercedes est complètement folle parce qu'elle ne peut pas m'envoyer de SMS."

Blaine avait cligné des yeux avec curiosité en entendant le mot "SMS", mais Kurt n'en avait pas dit plus. Au lieu de cela, il avait salué Blaine avant d'aller direction la Tour de Serdaigle pour écrire ses lettres.

"On se revoit en Potions, Blaine."

"A tout à l'heure." lui répondit Blaine, le regardant s'en aller pendant un moment avec un léger sourire, avant de prendre la direction opposée et faire son chemin hors du château, vers les serres.

Il fredonnait une chanson au hasard, grelottant à cause du vent froid. Quelques flocons de neige tombaient paresseusement autour de lui, même si elles fondaient au moment où elles touchaient l'herbe en virevoltant.

"Anderson, attends-moi!"

Blaine se retourna pour voir Flint Wilson courir vers lui depuis le château, sa robe se déployant derrière lui. À contrecœur, Blaine ralentit son rythme, permettant à Wilson de le rattraper. "Quoi ?" grognat-il sans regarder l'autre garçon.

"Doucement" le calma Wilson, levant les mains en signe de paix "Je ne suis pas ici pour parler de Quidditch. C'est strictement d'homme à homme, pas de capitaine à capitaine."

"D'accord" répondit Blaine lentement "Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

Wilson comença à marcher tranquillement et Blaine se retrouva à accélérer ses propres pas, plus courts, pour rester à coté de lui. Il pensa qu'il devait avoir un géant quelque part dans ses ancêtres. Ou peut-être un troll. Il sourit à cette pensée.

"Ce nouvel étudiant, le transfert, Hummel" commença Wilson.

"Que se passe-t-il avec lui ?" demanda Blaine en fronçant les sourcils.

"On dirait qu'il a l'air gentil" répondit Wilson avec désinvolture.

"Oui, il l'est" déclara Blaine, se demandant où Wilson voulait en venir.

"Est-il, euh, je veux dire," Il toussa maladroitement. "Est-il gay ?"

Blaine trébucha légèrement à sa question, fronçant les sourcils en retrouvant son équilibre. "Pourquoi ça t'intéresse de savoir si il l'est ou non ?"

Wilson ne le regarda pas quand il a répondu, au lieu de cela il admira les montagnes lointaines. "Eh bien, il a l'air sympa. Et pas désagréable à regarder."

Blaine s'arrêta brusquement. "Attends, quoi ? Tu es..."

Wilson s'est arrêté aussi et se retourna pour regarder Blaine avec une expression amusée. "Oui" dit-il. "Ca t'étonne ?"

Blaine fronça les sourcils et haussa les épaules. "Eh bien, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment envisagé, je suppose. Je n'avais aucune raison de penser ça."

Wilson eut un petit rire et secoua la tête. "Je ne le cris pas sur tout les toits" a-t-il commencé "Mais je ne le nie pas." Il haussa les épaules. "Si les gens veulent savoir, ils sont libres de demander, mais honnêtement, je ne pense pas qu'ils s'en soucient vraiment."

"Je suis sûr que certaines, si" murmura Blaine, en pensant aux filles de troisième année à Serdaigle qui avaient formé le "Flint Wilson Fan Club" et qui ont pour mission que l'une d'elle devienne sa petite amie.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?" demanda Wilson, faisant un pas vers Blaine et fronçant les sourcils.

"Euh, rien" répondit Blaine rapidemant en repartant vers les serres. Wilson le suivit. "Alors, à propos de Kurt. Tu, euh, l'aimes bien ?"

Wilson haussa les épaules. "Je ne le connais pas encore très bien, mais je suppose que oui. Comme je le disais, il a l'air gentil. Et mignon, aussi."

Pour une raison quelconque, Blaine sentit une pointe d'agacement à ce sujet. "Euh, oui, surement, oui" marmonna-t-il.

"Tu ne le penses pas ?" demanda Wilson, en haussant un sourcil.

"Kurt est mon ami" insista Blaine, essayant de se persuader lui-même plutôt que Wilson. "Je veux dire, nous vivons dans la même chambre maintenant, il me voit comme une sorte de mentor, je suppose. Je ne le vois pas comme ... comme ça."

"Alors, j'ai ta bénédiction ?" demanda Wilson tout en allant dans la serre quatre.

Blaine lutta pendant un moment avec la question, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre, deux paires de bras avait saisi les siens et le tiraient loin de Wilson.

"Eh bien il suffit de faire demi-tour." commença méchamment Jeff en regardant Wilson.

"Oui, vas jouer avec les autres lionceaux, Wilson." grogna Nick.

Wilson leva les yeux au ciel, et alla rejoindre les autres Gryffondor dans la classe, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?" demanda Jeff, tournant Blaine vers lui.

"Pourquoi as-tu parlé à Wilson ?" Nick regarda vers Wilson, qui riait à cause de quelque chose qu'un de ses camarades de classe avaient dit, avec un regard de profond dégoût.

"Il me parlait" leur répondit Blaine, s'échappant de l'emprise de ses amis et les ramena à leur table habituelle vers Thad, dont la tête était penchée sur un livre de sorte que Blaine ne pouvait voir que le haut de ses cheveux sombres.

"A propos de quoi, exactement ?" insista Nick regardant toujours Wilson.

"Kurt" répondit Blaine simplement en s'asseyant à côté de Thad, qui n'a pas levé les yeux de son livre. Ils semblaient collés sur les pages.

"Hummel ? Que voulait-il savoir sur Hummel ?" s'interrogea Jeff en fronçant les sourcils.

"Attendez une minute" l'interrompit Nick, les yeux de plus en plus large. "Wilson est gay ?"

Ils ont tous deux regardé Blaine, attendant une réponse.

"Euh, ouais, eh bien, il a dit qu'il l'était"

Jeff laissa échapper un éclat de rire et Nick mît son poing dans sa bouche pour se retenir.

"Génial!" s'exclama Jeff.

"Vraiment parfait!" ajouta Nick.

"Oh, Melody va mourir quand elle va le savoir" continua Jeff, en parlant de sa petite amie en cinquième année.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Blaine, les yeux plissés.

"Réfléchis" chuchota Nick "Si Wilson s'intéresse à Hummel, nous les mettons ensemble et puis Wilson sera trop distrait pour se concentrer sur le Quidditch."

"Ou il va essayer d'utiliser Kurt pour nous espionner" intervint Thad tout à coup, toujours sans lever les yeux de son livre.

Jeff secoua sa main pour le faire taire, rejoignant Nick penché vers Blaine "Hummel n'aime pas vraiment le Quidditch, Blaine nous l'a dit. Ainsi, Wilson ne sera pas en mesure d'obtenir des renseignements même s'il le voulait. C'est pour ça qu'il est venu te parler de Hummel, hein Blaine ? Il veut sortir avec lui ?"

"Eh bien, je suppose" commença Blaine se déplaçant inconfortablement sur sa chaise. "Mais je ne vais pas utiliser Kurt juste pour que nous puissions gagner au Quidditch."

"Détends toi" dit Nick, roulant des yeux. "Jeff et moi avons joué les entremetteurs pour David et Janette, tu te souviens ? Elle ne savait même pas qu'il existait avant que nous nous en mellions, et regardes maintenant. Ils sont ensemble depuis un an."

"Il n'est pas question de les forcer à se mettre ensemble" continua Jeff à voix basse "on va juste les pousser dans la bonne direction. Et nous avons une longueur d'avance, ils se connaissent déjà."

"Oh, on a donc deux mois d'avance sur le calendrier" s'enthousiasma Nick.

"Vous êtes tellement mentale" murmura Thad en tournant la page de son livre.

"Non, nous sommes brillant" répondit Jeff en regardant Thad de façon hautaine.

"Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée les mecs" dit Blaine qui rongeait l'intérieur de sa joue.

"Bien sûr que si!" s'exclama Nick "Tout ce qui peut nous aider à gagner la Coupe est une bonne idée."

"Sauf la fois où vous avez mit de la Puissante Démangeaisons dans les robes des joueurs de l'équipe de Poufsouffle et fini par obtenir une expulsion de deux semaines" leur rappela Thad, toujours sans lever les yeux.

"C'est parce que nous étions jeunes et inexpérimentés" expliqua Jeff.

"C'était l'année dernière!" intervint Blaine.

"Là n'est pas la question." déclara Nick.

"Et, si Kurt n'aime pas Wilson ?" grogna Blaine, croisant les bras et regardant Wilson, qui avait apparemment dit quelque chose de très drôle car tout les élèves autour de lui hurlaient de rire.

"Encore une fois, ça n'a pas d'importance" commença Jeff "Nous pouvons rendre quelqu'un amoureux de n'importe qui."

"Oui" renchérit Nick "Nous l'avons fait pour Rusard en automne avec le calmar géant."

"Mensonge" murmura Thad.

"C'est vrai" dit Jeff "Il suçait son visage la semaine dernière."

"Parce qu'il est tombé dans le lac et qu'il le sortait de là!" s'exclama Blaine à haute voix.

"C'est ce que vous pensez" déclara Nick.

"Et si je me souviens bien, vous étiez ceux qui l'ont poussé dedans" ajouta Blaine, fronçant les sourcils en se souvenant de l'incident.

Nick soupira tendrement. "Ah, les souvenirs."

"Je ne sais pas ce que fera cette école quand nous serons partis ?" s'interrogea Jeff, secouant tristement la tête.

"Elle se réjouira de la perte de votre folie" marmonna Thad.

Blaine se mit à rire comme Jeff tirait la langue à Thad.

La porte de la serre s'ouvrit et le professeur Chourave entra, s'excusant de son retard et commença la leçon.

Blaine a essayé d'écouter, en ignorant Nick et Jeff qui semblaient excité en parlant de leur plan "Voici comment nous allons rendre Kurt Hummel follement amoureux de Flint Wilson parce que nous sommes brillants" à côté de lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi l'idée de leur plan l'ennuyait tellement. Bien sûr, Wilson était un adversaire, mais en termes de personne, il n'était pas si mal que ça. Et il savait que Nick et Jeff ne feraient rien pour blesser Kurt.

Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard noir vers Wilson à l'avant de la classe, à la fin de laquelle il n'avait pas pris une seule note. Il espérait qu'il pourrait emprunter celles de Thad parce que les feuilles de Nick et Jeff ne comportaient que des dessins de Kurt et Flint en train de s'embrasser dans différentd endroits du Château. Il fronça les sourcils tout en emballant ses affaires et nota de jeter leurs dessins dans le feu à la première occasion.

* * *

Kurt avait mis en place son chaudron et son kit de potions sur une table à l'avant de la classe avant que tout le monde n'arrive. Il attendit pendant quelques minutes, en examinant les différents pots qui tapissent les parois pendant que le reste des élèves entraient.

Il aperçu Thad, le nez dans un livre, avec Blaine, et leur fit un signe de la main.

"Ca te dérange si je m'assois ici ?"

Il leva les yeux pour voir Flint Wilson à côté de la chaise que Kurt avait gardé pour Blaine.

"Oh, eh bien" commença-t'il en regardant Blaine, qui s'était arrêté pour parler à un groupe de filles de Poufsouffle près de la porte "Je suppose que non."

"Merci" répondit Flint avec un sourire, posant son chaudron à côté de celui de Kurt avant de s'asseoir.

Il regarda Blaine de nouveau, qui disait au revoir aux filles. Ce dernier se retourna pour continuer son chemin vers Kurt, fronçant les sourcils quand il vit Flint, puis se rendit à la table avec Thad en prenant les places qui leur font face.

"Anderson" dit Flint avec un sourire.

"Wilson" répondit Blaine sèchement pendant que lui et Thad préparaient leurs chaudrons.

Kurt les regarda nerveusement "C- comment était Botanique ?" demanda-t-il, en regardant Blaine.

"Génial" déclara Flint, se tournant vers Kurt. "C'est dommage que tu ne l'ai pas pris, Kurt, c'est vraiment bien."

"Oh, et bien" expliqua Kurt, en regardant Blaine, qui préparait son kit de Potion avec un froncement de sourcils agacé "Je ne suis pas une personne à plantes, je suppose."

"Hmm" commença Flint pensivement "Donc, si je t'offre des fleurs tu ne les accepteras pas ?"

Kurt le regarda fixement. Blaine se figea alors qu'il sortait sa copie de Faire des Potions avancée.

Flint rit "Je plaisante" dit-il en secouant la tête.

"Oh" se reprit Kurt doucement. "Oui. Bien sûr."

Wes et David entrèrent dans la salle à ce moment et se précipitèrent pour trouver leur table, fronçant les sourcils vers Flint.

"Oh" déclara Wes, regardant successivement Flint, Blaine, et Kurt. "Bonjour, Wilson."

"Montgomery, Riley" répondit Flint, hochant la tête à Wes et David, qui prenèrent place à côté de Blaine avec des regards confus.

Professeur Slughorn entra en se dandinant et ferma la porte, regardant ses élèves.

"Avant de commencer, je voudrais souhaiter la bienvenue à notre nouvel élève" commença-t-il jovialement, en regardant Kurt "M. Hummel vient juste d'être transféré de l'école McKinley en Amérique. Vous vous intégrez bien, mon garçon ?"

"Euh, oui, je vous remercie monsieur" répondit Kurt, rougissant légèrement sous le regard des autres élèves.

"Bien bien bien" s'extasia Slughorn, sa robe s'étendant sur son large ventre comme il gloussait. "Nous allons continuer la leçon de la semaine dernière, alors pourquoi ne pas simplement regarder M. Wilson et prendre des notes?"

"D'accord" dit Kurt, donnant à Flint un sourire nerveux.

Kurt a lentement rangé son chaudron et son kit pendant que tout le monde récupéraient leurs potions de la semaine précédente.

"L'Eau de Mort Vivant" dit Flint en posant son flacon étiqueté.

Kurt gémit, mécontent.

"Tu n'aimes pas les potions ?" demanda Flint, en versant la potion dans son chaudron et allumant un feu en dessous.

"Oh non, j'aime ça" répondit Kurt, faisant tournoyer sa baguette distraitement entre ses doigts. "Et je suis vraiment impatient d'en faire."

Flint lui lança un regard d'excuse. "Eh bien, je suis sûr que Slughorn te laisserait utiliser la salle un moment pour pratiquer si tu lui demande."

Kurt haussa les épaules pendant que les autres continuaient leurs propres potions. "Ce n'est pas important" murmura-t-il.

"Mince, ne sois pas si triste" lui dit Flint avec un sourire. "Si ça peut te remonter le moral, tu peux finir la mienne pour moi." Il rit et Kurt sourit à contrecœur.

"Je ne pense pas que Slughorn serait d'accord" déclara Kurt, se redressant et en ouvrant son livre pour suivre ce que Flint faisait.

Flint soupira "Je pense que tu as raison." Il fit un clin d'œil à Kurt "J'aurais essayé."

Kurt se mit à rire, ne remarquant pas le regard ennuyé de Blaine, et commença à parler facilement avec Flint à propos de leurs cours.

* * *

J'attends vos impressions sur ce chapitre ;) à bientôt !


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoir :)

Bon ok je poste pas souvent, je sais, mais je ne trouve plus trop le temps de traduire à cause de mes devoirs...

Je suis actuellement bloqué à la moitié du chapitre 9 (je n'ai pas avancé depuis plus d'une semaine).

Ne m'en voulait pas, s'il vous plait...

Sinon, merci pour vos reviews, follows et favoris ;) Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Le lendemain matin, un jeudi, Kurt avait Double Métamorphose avec Jeff et Nick. Il a dit au revoir à un Blaine fatigué -qui était rentré très tard de sa patrouille- avant de suivre Jeff et Nick hors des dortoirs, qui rigolaient à propos de quelque chose. Parfois ils se retournaient vers Kurt avec un sourire en coin, mais il les ignora.

En entrant dans la salle de Métamorphose, Kurt regarda les visages, pour la plupart inconnus, a part Flint assit à l'arrière, en train de bavarder avec un garçon de Serpentard assit derrière lui. Avant même que Kurt ne le repère, Jeff et Nick l'avait attrapé et le dirigeaient tout droit vers lui.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?" s'étonna Kurt.

"Rien" répondit Jeff gaiement.

Nick poussa Kurt sur le siège à côté de Flint avant que lui et Jeff aillent s'asseoir quelques rangées plus loin, en ricanant.

"Hey" le salua Flint, souriant.

"Hey" répondit Kurt, fronçant les sourcils vers Nick et Jeff, qui avaient leurs têtes dans un morceau de parchemin et marmonnaient rapidement. Toutes les deux secondes, ils jetaient un coup d'oeil vers Kurt et Flint. Jeff dit quelque chose, Nick secoua la tête et griffonna quelque chose sur le parchemin.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?" demanda Flint.

"Honnêtement, je ne sais pas" déclara Kurt, en secouant la tête et sortant son parchemin, sa plume et son encre.

"D'accord" dit Flint, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

"Alors, vous travaillez sur quoi ici ?" demanda Kurt en sortant sa baguette.

"Métamorphose Humaine" répondit Flint, ouvrant son livre à la bonne section en la pointant du doigt pour Kurt.

"Oui, bien sûr", rigola un peu Kurt, se rappelant les événements de la veille au matin et la couleur des cheveux de Nick.

"Tu avais commencé à McKinley ?" l'interrogea Flint.

"Un peu" commença Kurt, en regardant les notes de Flint "On n'est pas allé aussi loin que vous, mais je suis sûr que je vais me rattraper."

"Eh bien, si tu veux, on dit que je suis un excellent tuteur" dit Flint. Il grimaça et gémit. "Désolé. Je promets que je ne cherche pas à avoir l'air si cliché."

"C'est bon" le rassura Kurt en rigolant "C'est plutôt mignon."

"Eh bien, c'est quelque chose que nous avons en commun"

Kurt rougit légèrement "Sommes-nous en train de flirter ?" demanda-t'il avec hésitation.

"Ca dépend" dit sérieusement Flint en posant son menton sur le poing.

"De quoi?"

"Est-ce que tu aimes ça ?"

Kurt se mordit la lèvre avant d'hocher la tête et d'hausser les épaules. "Oui, je suppose que oui" avoua-t'il doucement.

"Alors oui" répondit Flint, se replaçant -pour regarder le professeur de métamorphose, professeur Aldebrand, qui se levait de son bureau pour commencer la conférence- avec un petit sourire.

Kurt se redressa et commença à prendre des notes, avec un peu de mal pour suivre ce que Aldebrand disait lorqu'elle se mit à expliquer les aspects du sort d'altération du visage. Dix minutes plus tard, une boule de parchemin percuta sa tête et il regarda autour de lui pour voir Nick et Jeff qui le regardaient.

"Lis" articula Jeff.

Kurt fronça les sourcils et aplati le parchemin sur ses notes.

_Kurt,_

_Nous avons vu que Wilson te parlait. -J_

_Et qu'il te faisait les yeux doux. -N_

_Tu devrais foncer. -J_

_Oui, il a l'air parfait. -N_

_Ne crois pas qu'on si connaissent, nous ne faisons que spéculer. -J_

_Oui, nous aimons les filles, pas les mecs. -N_

_Mais, en le comparant avec les autres mecs, Wilson est assez beau. -J_

_Jeff, arrête de parler de l'homme de Kurt comme ça. -N_

_Oups, désolé, Kurt. Mais tu dois nous écouter et juste lui laisser une chance. -J_

_Pas besoin de nous remercier. -N_

_Et s'il te plaît, ne penses pas à nous quand vous le... ferais. -J_

_Oui, nous sommes flattés mais ce serait bizarre. -N_

_Si tu n'es pas sûr de ce qu'il faut faire, nous t'avons laissé des instructions. -J_

_Sous la forme d'illustrations. -N_

_Amuses-toi bien! -J_

Sous le texte griffonné étaient dessiné deux personnes, qui semblait être Kurt et Flint, en train de s'embrasser violemment, entouré par des petits coeurs. L'un d'eux avait une flèche dans le dos tiré par Cupidon qui était au-dessus d'eux en train de soupirer un : "Awwwww!"

Kurt regarda le parchemin bouche bée pendant une longue minute. Il a réalisé que Flint le regardait avec curiosité du coin de l'œil et le fourra rapidement dans son sac. Horrifié, il s'inclina sur ses notes et essaya d'ignorer Jeff et Nick qui le regardait en faisant semblant de se calîner et s'embrasser.

Quand la cloche sonna pour signaler la fin du cour, Kurt évita Flint du regard, poussa ses affaires à la hâte dans son sac et couru pratiquement vers la porte.

"Kurt, attends!" l'appela Flint, se dépêchant de le rattraper.

"Je suis désolé" commença Kurt lorsque Flint le rattrapa en dehors de la classe. Il secoua la tête et regarda ses pieds. "Je ne sais pas quel est le problème avec ces deux là. Honnêtement, je suis sûr qu'ils sont tous deux tombés trop souvent sur la tête quand ils étaient enfants."

Flint rit "C'est bon. Je promets que je n'en reparlerais pas. Si tu fais quelque chose pour moi."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda Kurt avec appréhension, levant les yeux vers Flint.

"Accompagne moi au Pré au Lard samedi" répondit Flint.

Il fallut un moment à Kurt pour réaliser ce qu'il avait dit. "Oh" dit-il doucement. "Je, euh, j'ai en quelque sorte déjà dit à Blaine que j'irais avec lui, Wes et David."

"Anderson ?" s'exclama Flint avec un faible froncement de sourcils. "Oh, ok. Eh bien, peut-être la prochaine fois." Il haussa les épaules et se retourna pour partir.

"Flint!"

Flint se retourna, l'air abattu.

"Peut-être que tu pourrais venir avec nous. Moi, Blaine, Wes et David. Si tu veux." Kurt mâcha l'intérieur de sa joue pendant que Flint réfléchissait à la proposition.

"Oui, d'accord" dit-il enfin, en souriant. "Si ça ne les dérange pas."

"Je vais demander à Blaine plus tard. Mais je suis sûr que ça ne le gènera pas" affirma Kurt, lui rendant son sourire.

"Bon, eh bien, tiens moi au courant" dit Flint, hochant la tête et levant la main en un bref adieu avant de continuer sa route dans le couloir.

Kurt se balançait sur ses orteils, heureux, avant de partir dans la direction opposée. Il n'a pas remarqué Nick et Jeff, qui le regardait depuis la porte de la salle de Métamorphose, se tapant dans la main avec des sourires vainqueurs.

* * *

Il y a quelque chose à propos de l'air de Novembre qui gonfle de bonheur le cœur de Blaine. Il prit une profonde inspiration en fermant les yeux et en laissant le froid remplir ses poumons tout en faisant son chemin vers le terrain de Quidditch pour l'entrainement du soir. Il ouvrit le placard et en sortit la caisse de balles pour la pratique, le déplaçant avec un bras pour saluer Nick et Jeff, qui marchait vers lui dans les vestiaires, vêtus de leurs robes noires et bleus de Quidditch.

"Vous êtes en avance!" s'exclama Blaine lorqu'ils arrivèrent devant lui.

"Ne sois pas si surpris" lui dit Jeff.

"Vous n'êtes jamais en avance" leur précisa Blaine, fronçant les sourcils.

"Il y a une première fois à tout" dit Nick, attrapant son bâton de batteur.

"D'une certaine façon, j'ai l'impression que vous êtes ici plus tôt pour me dire quelque chose" dit Blaine pendant qu'ils faisaient leur chemin vers le centre du terrain.

"Blaine, vous nous blesser" dit Jeff, posant une main sur son cœur de façon choqué.

"Vous êtes là pour me dire quelque chose ?" demanda Blaine, haussant un sourcil.

"Eh bien, oui, mais quand même" répondit Nick.

Blaine roula des yeux.

"Nous voulions arriver ici avant le reste de l'équipe parce que nous avons besoin d'avoir une conversation" expliqua Jeff.

"A propos de toi" a ajouté Nick.

"Et de ta vie amoureuse" poursuivit Jeff.

"Ou l'absence de celle-ci" termina Nick.

"Excusez-moi ?" s'exclama Blaine les regardant l'un après l'autres.

"Notre plan pour Kurt et Flint se passe si bien, nous avons pensé que nous pourrions t'offrir nos services" expliqua Jeff.

"Gratuitement" ajouta Nick avec un sourire.

Avant que Blaine ne puisse demander à Jeff d'élaborer la situation de Kurt et Flint, il avait recommencé à parler.

"Ne nous remercie pas" dit Jeff simplement.

"Nous sommes ici pour t'aider" sourit Nick, en tapotant l'épaule de Blaine.

"Vous êtes trop gentil" marmonna Blaine ironiquement.

"Mais avant que nous commencions à essayer de te trouver quelqu'un pour partager des longues sessions d'étude-"

"-Ou des promenades tranquilles autour du château-"

"-Des réunions secrètes dans les placards d'approvisionnement-"

"- Nager dans le lac au clair de lune-"

"-Vêtements en option".

"Ew, Jeff, c'est dégoutant. Je ne veux pas m'imaginer Blaine nu dans le lac, nous nageons là-bas."

"Désolé, mon pote" s'excusa Jeff. "Quoi qu'il en soit, Blaine, avant d'avoir tout cela, tu as besoin d'être éclairé."

"À propos des subtilités de l'intimité ..." continua Nick, en regardant Jeff, qui hocha la tête.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" demanda Blaine lentement. "Vous essayer de me donner une conférence sur le sexe ?"

"Oui" répondit Nick naturellement "Alors écoutes attentivement, parce que nous savons de quoi nous parlons."

Blaine grogna mais ils l'ont ignoré.

"Faire l'amour, c'est comme jouer au Quidditch," commença Jeff en connaissance de cause.

"Comment ça ?" soupira Blaine en prenant la caisse de balle sur l'herbe.

"Eh bien, tous deux impliquent beaucoup d'essaies pour marquer, mais peuvent être arrêté par un gardien" répondit Nick.

"Le couvre-feu" expliqua Jeff.

"Les enseignants" ajouta Nick.

"Les principes."

"Une bonne éducation."

"Ces satanés uniformes avec des boutons jusqu'en bas ?"

"Exactement!"

"C'est le pire" termina Jeff.

Nick hocha la tête sagement avant de poursuivre "Mais quand tu fais rentrer le Souaffle dans le but, tu obtiens beaucoup plus que dix points."

Blaine leva les yeux quand il ouvrit la caisse et que le Souaffle en sortit précipitemment.

"Maintenant" continua Jeff, en tapant la batte contre sa main. "Parlons des Batteurs et du Cognard."

"Vous savez, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'entendre parler de votre vie sexuelle" s'exaspéra Blaine.

"Tu penses vraiment que ce dont on parle à quelque chose à voir avec comment se comporter avec les femmes ?" dit Nick "Nous essayons simplement de t'aider, Blaine."

"Ouais, tu es un vrai puceau pathétique. Nous essayons juste d'accomplir notre mission qui est de te trouver un gentil garçon pour sortir avec." dit Jeff alors que Blaine leur lançait un regard dégoûté.

Blaine fit un geste grossier et ils l'ont tous les deux enlancé.

"Blaine" commença Jeff sérieusement en imitant le ton d'un père qui donne des conseils à son fils. "Il arrive un moment dans la vie de tout jeune homme où ses amis lui disent qu'il a besoin de se détendre et cesser d'être aussi terne. Comme nous l'avons appris, tu dois attraper le Vif d'Or. Gagner un match. Marquer un but. "

"Nous faisons cela pour Kurt alors nous pouvons très bien le faire pour toi" ajouta Nick avec un sourire narquois.

"Vous savez quoi" s'énerva Blaine "Maintenant je comprends pourquoi Thad vous appelle 'mental' tout le temps."

"Il est le prochain sur la liste." dit Nick en tournoyant sa batte habilement.

"Juste, montez sur vos balais." grogna Blaine, en regardant le reste de l'équipe qui sortait des vestiaires.

Ils échangèrent un sourire avant de monter sur leurs balais et de voler vers le haut, en criant quelque chose à Blaine -qu'il n'entendit pas- qui les fit rire.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et fit signe aux Poursuiveurs et à l'Attrapeur de venir. L'un des Poursuiveurs, Tonya Grayson, était une quatrième année, Kalyan Malik un cinquième année et Olivia Morris une septième année. L'Attrapeur, Ethan O'Brien, était un nouveau et une découverte de Blaine, un cinquième année grand avec des cheveux roux et des taches de rousseur.

"Hey, Blaine" le salua une fille avec des cheveux blonds bouclés.

"Hey, Tonya," répondit-il. Il regarda le garçon indien et la fille, petite, aux cheveux noirs. "Kal, Olivia. Nous allons juste commencer par quelques passes. Aller à l'avant avec Nick et Jeff. Toi aussi Ethan." Il jeta le Souaffle à Olivia et leur dit de commencer sans lui pendant qu'il allait changer d'uniforme et chercher son balai.

Il entra dans le vestiaire et retira sa robe noire avant d'en glisser une bleu sombres sur sa tête. Il mit ses gants de gardien avant d'empoigner son balai. Comme il se tournait pour revenir sur le terrain, il a presque couru dans Kurt, qui regardait le vestiaire, l'air nerveux et peut-être un peu dégouté.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?" demanda Blaine, coinçant son balai entre son corps et son bras.

"Je te cherchais" répondit Kurt, fronçant le nez en regardant des affaires sales sur un banc.

"Allez, sortons d'ici avant d'avoir une crise cardiaque" sourit Blaine, posant une main dans le dos de Kurt et l'emmenant sur le terrain.

"Comment vous arrivez à survivre avec cette odeur ?" demanda Kurt, en regardant en arrière dans les vestiaires.

Blaine rit. "On s'habitue. Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?"

"C'est à propos de samedi" commença Kurt nerveusement.

"Oui ?" Demanda Blaine.

"Tu m'as invité à aller avec toi, Wes et David au Pré au Lard" continua Kurt, regardant ses mains.

"Ouais" confirma Blaine, hochant la tête.

"Tu veux toujours que je vienne ?"

Blaine s'arrêta. "Bien sûr" dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. "Pourquoi penses-tu que je ne veux plus ?"

"Ce n'est pas ça" soupira Kurt, se mordant la lèvre.

"Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" Demanda Blaine.

"Flint m'a demandé d'y aller avec lui" lacha Kurt.

Blaine cligna des yeux. "Oh".

Kurt avait l'air nerveux de nouveau. "Je sais que tu ne l'aime pas-"

"Ce n'est pas vrai."

Kurt lui donna un regard sceptique avant de poursuivre "-mais je voudrais savoir s'il peut se joindre à nous. Je veux y aller avec vous les gars, Blaine, mais Flint est sympa et je veux être son ami aussi. S'il te plaît ? "

Blaine réfléchit, se tordant les mains, et sentit son agacement fondre. "Bien sûr, il peut venir".

Kurt sourit et frappa dans ses mains. "Excellent. Merci, Blaine, ça signifie beaucoup pour moi."

"Pas de problème" dit Blaine, forçant un sourire. "Alors, euh, tu veux rester et regarder l'entrainement ?"

"Oh, désolé, je dois étudier Métamorphose, je suis vraiment en retard" s'excusa Kurt avec un sourire.

"Pas de soucis" dit Blaine "On se voit dans la salle commune ?"

"Certainement" répondit Kurt, hochant la tête. "Bonne chance pour ton entrainement. Je te verrai plus tard!"

"Ouais, à plus" finit Blaine, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Il regarda Kurt rentrer au château jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Jeff lui criant de venir. Il secoua la tête pour se réveiller, monta sur son balai et décolla pour rejoindre le reste de l'équipe. Kurt était son ami, rien de plus. Alors pourquoi ça le dérange tellement qu'il veuille aller au Pré au Lard avec Flint ?

* * *

J'attends vos avis. A bientôt :)


	6. Chapter 6

Nouveau chapitre en ce lendemain d'Halloween :)

Le plan de Jeff et Nick va-t-il marcher ? Kurt et Flint vont-ils encore se rapprocher ? Comment va réagir Blaine ?

Je vous laisses découvrir tout ça, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

Samedi était une belle journée, le ciel était clair et lumineux, des flocons de neige tombaient doucement pour se poser sur l'épaisse couche de blanc qui était tombée pendant la nuit. Kurt fut réveillé par les cris jubilatoires de Jeff et Nick, vêtuent de leurs manteaux et leurs gants.

"Kurt, il a neigé!" cria Jeff, sautant sur le lit de Kurt, enthousiaste et retirant ses couvertures.

Kurt grogna et se roula en boule. "Vous avez quel âge ? Cinq ans ?" dit-il endormi, en essayant de tirer les couvertures sur lui.

Nick ébouriffa ses cheveux et Kurt fut fortement tenté de les frapper à mort avec son oreiller. "Il est temps de se lever, Kurtie. Tu as rendez-vous avec Flint aujourd'hui, souviens-toi!"

"Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous" affirma Kurt

"Absurde" le contredit Jeff. "Nous savons que c'est ce qu'il veut."

"Tu n'en as pas envie ?" demanda Nick.

Kurt entendit Blaine arrêter de lacer ses chaussures. "Je ne le connais que depuis, quoi, 2 jours" dit Kurt, se redressant. Il regarda Jeff et Nick, qui étaient assis côte à côte au bout de son lit, le regardant comme des enfants qui attendant le Père Noël.

"Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de l'amour au premier regard ?" continua Jeff, haussant un sourcil.

"Pourquoi vous voulez tant que je sois amoureux de Flint ?" demanda Kurt, soupçonneux.

"Parce que vous iriez bien ensemble" répondit Nick, haussant les épaules.

"Pourquoi ? Parce que nous sommes tous les deux gay ?"

"Kurt, si nous étions aussi stupide, nous aurions tenter de te mettre avec Blaine."

"Oui, nous ne sommes pas gayciste" confirma Nick.

"Oh, bien trouvé!" s"exclama Jeff, lui tapant dans la main.

"Alors, pour ton rendez-vous ?" reprit Nick.

"Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous!" dit Kurt, en levant les mains.

"Bien..." déclara Jeff, roulant des yeux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu pour aujourd'hui ?" demanda Nick, croisant les jambes, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux et son menton sur ses poings.

"Je ne sais pas" répondit Kurt, en regardant Blaine "Que faisons-nous aujourd'hui, Blaine ?"

Blaine fronça les sourcils pensivement. "Je pensais qu'on pourrait aller à Honeydukes et Zonkos, c'est le magasin de farces, et les Trois Balais. Tu n'as jamais bu de Bièraubeurre donc je voulais que tu essayes."

"Tu n'as jamais bu de Bièraubeurre ?" répéta Jeff en regardant Kurt.

"Pauvre petit enfant" dit Nick, secouant la jambe de Kurt avec sympathie "Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce sera bientôt fini."

"Quel est le problème avec vous deux ?" s'éxaspéra Kurt se levant et se penchant pour prendre les vêtements qu'il avait porté plus tôt dans la semaine.

Ils se retournèrent sur le lit pour le regarder.

"Un problème ? Nous ?" dit Jeff, en échangeant un regard confus avec Nick.

"Il n'y a pas de problème avec nous. Sauf si prendre soin de nos amis est un problème" déclara Nick.

"Ignores-les, Kurt" intervint Blaine. "C'est ce que je fais."

"Je vais essayer" sourit Kurt, en voyant Jeff et Nick croiser les bras et faire la moue. "Au faite, j'ai dit à Flint que l'on se retrouvait après le petit déjeuner. Qu'en est-il de Wes et David ?"

"Oh, ils ne vont pas venir" l'informa Blaine, en le regardant. "David a un essai sur l'Histoire de la Magie qu'il n'avait pas terminer et la petite amie de Wes lui a demandé d'y aller avec elle."

"Oh, d'accord" dit Kurt, se demandant comment pouvait se comporter deux capitaines de Quidditch rivaux contraints de passer la journée ensemble. "Tu es toujours d'accord pour que Flint vienne ? Je veux dire, je suis sûr qu'il comprendrait si ..."

"Il est toujours d'accord!" déclara Jeff, sautant du lit et allant jeter un bras autour des épaules de Blaine.

"N'est-ce pas, Blaine ?" continua Nick d'une voix presque menaçante.

Blaine roula des yeux "C'est bon Kurt. Comme je te l'ai dit, je peux mettre le Quidditch de côté. Pour toi."

Kurt sourit. "Génial!" s'exclama-t-il "Ne m'attends pas, vas prendre ton petit déjeuner. On se retrouve dans le hall."

"Ok, à tout à l'heure." répondit Blaine, en regardant Kurt derrière lui.

"Bye" le salua Kurt avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain. Il prit son temps pour prendre une douche et effectuer sa routine matinale. C'était la première fois depuis son arrivée, mardi, qu'il n'avait pas à se précipiter alors il en profita.

Il se rendit ensuite en bas, dans le hall, pour retrouver les autres. Il repéra Flint debout près de la porte d'entrée en chêne, appuyé contre le mur en train de parler à un groupe de filles de troisième année. Il était vêtu d'un sweat-shirt à capuche rouge avec écrit "Quidditch Maison Gryffondor" accompagné de l'image d'un Vif d'or -ce qui confirma les soupçons de Kurt comme quoi il avait des bras vraiment musclés- et d'un jean lâche.

"J'aime comment tu es habillé" lui dit Kurt alors qu'il s'approchait de Flint.

"Je te retourne le compliment" sourit Flint. Il dit au revoir aux filles avec qui il parlait -ces dernières regardèrent Kurt avec dêgout-, et poussa ses mains dans les poches de son sweat-shirt. "Prêt à partir ?"

"J'attends Blaine" répondit Kurt sur la pointe des pieds, pour regarder par-dessus la foule vers la Grande Salle. "Wes et David ne viennent pas."

"Oh, d'accord" dit Flint. "Je n'ai jamais vu des vêtements comme ça avant" ajouta-t'il, en parlant de la tenue de Kurt.

"Oui, eh bien, je m'intéresse un peu à la mode" répondit Kurt, lissant son manteau bleu pâle avec soin et en redressant son écharpe. "D'accord, beaucoup. J'adore les vêtements, mais je ne peux pas faire grand-chose avec ces robes et cette uniforme, donc j'ai décidé d'en profiter aujourd'hui."

Flint sourit. "Ils sont différents" dit-il, fronçant légèrement les sourcils en voyant le jean slim foncé de Kurt et ses bottes hautes. "J'aime ça."

"Merci" sourit Kurt en essayant de ne pas paraître trop heureux. "S'il y a une chose dans laquelle je m'y connais, c'est la mode. Je me dis que sa compense pour mon ignorance totale concernant le Quidditch."

Flint rit. Il retira une main de sa poche et toucha légèrement la manche du manteau de Kurt. "Il va avec tes yeux" observa-t-il. Flint retira sa main et sourit à Kurt. "Mais, je pense que c'est fait exprès."

"Bon, j'avoue, c'est pour ça que je l'ai acheté" dit Kurt, hochant la tête.

Avant que Flint ne puisse répondre, Blaine arriva à côté d'eux, vêtu d'un caban bleu foncé, d'un foulard bleu et vert, d'un bonnet assorti, et d'un jean foncé. "Hey" les salua-t-il, souriant à Kurt et donnant à Flint un sourire forcé.

"Si vous permettez ?" sourit Flint en offrant son bras à Kurt.

Kurt secoua la tête en rigolant et plaça sa main sur le bras de Flint, sentant ses biceps à travers le tissu de son sweat-shirt. Blaine se mit de l'autre côté de Kurt, les mains au fond de ses poches, en regardant ses pieds.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais exactement ?" demanda Kurt, en serrant légèrement le bras de Flint pour indiquer de quoi il parlait.

"Oh" commença Flint, le regardant tout en avançant vers les chars sans chevaux qui attendent pour les emmener au village. "Le Quidditch, bien sûr, mais j'ai des voisins moldus Américains qui aiment jouer au football américain. Voilà comment j'ai su que tu n'étais pas d'ici, j'ai reconnu ton accent.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, ils ont trois fils qui m'invitent beaucoup à jouer pendant les vacances. C'est vraiment amusant, je dois l'avouer. Tu regardais beaucoup le football chez toi ?"

Kurt haussa les épaules. "Pas vraiment. Mon beau-frère est un moldu, il a ses amis pour jouer avec lui et ils m'ont demandé de jouer Kicker une ou deux fois mais je ne suis pas un grand fan de sport. Les taches d'herbe sont les pires."

Flint rit alors qu'ils grimpaient dans une voiture ensemble, Blaine s'assit en face d'eux et regarda par la fenêtre, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. "Qu'en est-il du Quidditch ?" demanda Flint "Tu envisages de regarder les matchs ?"

"Eh bien, j'ai promis à Blaine que j'assisterais au match Serdaigle-Poufsouffle, donc je vais voir si j'aime ça. Ca semble encore assez confus" a-t-il ajouté pensivement.

"Tu apprendras" dit Flint simplement. Il fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Kurt. "Tu es déjà monté sur un balai au moins ?"

"Non" avoua Kurt en secouant la tête. "Je n'ai pas eu de leçons de pilotage obligatoire comme vous ici."

"Eh bien," commença Flint, en tapotant la main de Kurt qui reposait sur son bras. "Te faire monter sur un balai sera mon objectif cette année. Tu dois essayer au moins une fois. Ne t'inquiétes pas, je te promets que te ne mourras pas. Je te protégerai."

Blaine poussa un soupir agacé et se décala dans son siège comme Kurt rougissait. "Euh" dit-il considérant les mots de Flint. "Je pense que ça ne coûte rien d'essayer. Mais _si_ je me blesse, tu seras sur ma liste."

"Deal" dit Flint alors que le chars s'arrêtait. Il ouvrit la porte et tendit la main pour aider Kurt à sortir, ce qu'il accepta avec un sourire.

Blaine sortit après lui, fermant la porte avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire.

"Alors, par quoi on commence ?" demanda Flint, se balançant sur la pointe des pieds et mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

"Je crois que Blaine a tout planifier." Kurt regarda Blaine, qui se reprit en main.

"Oui, je pensais qu'on pourrait emmener Kurt à Honeydukes d'abord et ensuite peut-être Zonkos et les Trois Balais" dit Blaine, en regardant les magasins vers le bas de la rue.

"D'accord" accepta Flint, souriant. Ils avancèrent dans la neige vers une boutique joliment décorées avec de larges fenêtres présentant plus de bonbons que Kurt n'en a jamais vu.

"Seigneur, comment vous faites pour rester maigre ?" dit-il une fois à l'intérieur, regardant autour de lui les milliers de bonbons.

Ils riaient tous les deux et ont commencé à montrer à Kurt différents types de bonbons et chocolats qui tapissent les murs. Il y avait des barils de Clusters cafards et des Whizbees pétillant, des boîtes de grenouilles en chocolat et des lutins à la menthe poivrée. Se souvenant qu'ils avaient d'autres choses à voir, il choisit un certain nombre de choses et paya la sorcière potelée derrière le comptoir avant de suivre Blaine et Flint dehors, dans le froid matinal.

Ils sont ensuite allés à Zonkos. Normalement, Kurt ne trouverait pas un magasin de farces intéressant, mais il s'est surpris à regarder, avec crainte, les boîtes très colorés qui tapissent les étagères, sautant toutes les quelques minutes quand quelque chose sautaient ou sifflaient dans le magasin. Kurt n'a rien acheté, mais il est heureux de savoir exactement où faire des emplettes pour le cadeau de Noël de Finn.

"Les Trois Balais ?" demanda Flint pendant qu'ils descendaient la High Street à nouveau.

"S'il te plaît" confirma Kurt en hochant la tête, frissonant un peu à cause du froid. Il commença à claquer des dents comme le vent se levait, remuant la neige avec ses pieds.

Flint mit rapidement son bras autour des épaules de Kurt et l'attira contre son flanc. "Mieux ?" sourit-il.

"Oui" dit Kurt et Blaine détourna les yeux vers le sol. "Merci." Il fronça les sourcils en voyant les mains nues de Flint et son lèger sweat-shirt. "Comment tu fais pour ne pas avoir froid ?"

"Je suppose que j'ai vraiment le sang chaud" déclara Flint avec un éclat de rire. "J'aime vraiment le froid, ça ne m'a jamais dérangé."

"Bizarre" sourit Kurt, secouant la tête. "Mais merci de partager ton anomalie avec moi."

Flint rit et serra ses épaules. "Heureux de t'aider. Même si tu viens de m'insulter."

Blaine ouvrit la porte des Trois Balais, un grand pub très éclairé, et les conduisit à une table dans le coin arrière. Il s'assit dans l'une des chaises et croisa immédiatement les bras, en regardant le plafond.

"Je vais aller chercher les boissons" dit Flint, retirant définitivement son bras des épaules de Kurt avant de disparaître dans la foule.

Dès qu'il fut parti, Kurt se tourna vers Blaine. "Bon, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

"Rien" grogna Blaine.

"Oh, arrête, tu as à peine dit deux mots depuis que nous sommes ici" expliqua Kurt "C'est à cause de Flint ? Parce que tu as dit que ça ne te dérangeais pas qu'il vienne."

"Oui, mais tu ne m'avais pas prévenu que tu m'ignorerais si il venait avec nous" répondit Blaine, en inclinant sa chaise en arrière et refusant toujours de croiser le regard de Kurt.

"Quoi ? Je ne t'ignores pas!" s'exclama Kurt, fronçant les sourcils.

Blaine remis sa chaise sur quatre pattes et lui lança un regard sévère. "Vraiment ? Parce que j'ai l'impression d'être ignoré." Il poussa un profond soupir. "Écoutes, si tu veux être seul avec Wilson, dis le moi. Je ne veux pas vous gênez pendant votre rendez-vous."

"Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous" commença à s'agacer Kurt.

"C'est vrai" dit Blaine ironiquement.

"Écoutes, Blaine, je ne sais pas quel est ton problème, mais j'aimerais que tu grandisses un peu"

Blaine le regarda, choqué.

"Je comprends, tu n'aimes pas Flint," continua Kurt à voix basse, "mais moi si. Tu as dit que tu voulais qu'on soit amis, mais tu ne veux pas me laisser être ami avec quelqu'un d'autre juste parce tu joues au Quidditch contre lui, c'est ridicule. Flint s'en fiche que tu sois le capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle. Ou peut-être que tu es contrarié que j'ai d'autres amis ? Tu ne me connais que depuis moins d'une semaine , Blaine, tu n'as aucun droit sur moi."

"Ce n'est pas ça, Kurt" insista Blaine. "Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé."

"Je suis un grand garçon, Blaine" dit Kurt, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. "Je peux choisir mes amis moi-même, je te remercie."

Blaine ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais la referma comme Flint réapparu en posant trois chopes moussantes de ce que Kurt supposait être de la Bièraubeurre.

"Tu dois goûter ça" dit Flint, s'asseyant à côté de Kurt et poussant l'une des boissons vers lui.

Kurt en prit une gorgée et fit un petit "oh" de surprise. C'était lisse et doux et sa chaleur semblait atteindre les extrémités de ses doigts et de ses orteils. "C'est vraiment bon" dit-il, en regardant la chope.

Il se tourna vers Flint, qui rit et tendit sa main pour glisser son pouce sur la lèvre supérieure de Kurt.

"Désolé" s'excusa Flint "Tu avais un peu de mousse."

Kurt rougit et prit une autre gorgée de sa Bièraubeurre, faisant attention à bien enlever la mousse sur ses lèvres en reposant sa chope.

Ils burent en silence pendant quelques minutes, ce qui permit à Kurt de perdre son regard dans la foule, qui n'était pas seulement des étudiants de Poudlard et des habitants, mais aussi deux vampires dans de longs manteaux à capuchon assis au bar et un groupe de gobelins dans un coin, partageant une assiette de steak cru.

Quand Kurt prit une autre gorgée de sa boisson il faillit s'étrangler à cause de deux mains se posant sur ses épaules. Il se retourna pour voir Jeff et Nick le regarder fière d'eux.

"Alors, comment allez-vous les enfants ?" demanda Jeff.

"Vous vous amusez ?" ajouta Nick, en regardant Kurt et Flint, qui étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, en face de Blaine.

"Ouais" soupira Blaine, faisant tourner son doigt sur le haut de son verre vide.

"On se demandait si on pouvait vous emprunter Blaine" dit Jeff, se déplaçant avec Nick pour se tenir de chaque côté de Blaine.

"Oui, nous aimerions discuter de, euh, la tactique avec lui" ajouta Nick.

"Tactiques de Quidditch" modifia Jeff.

"Oui, voilà" dit Nick, hochant la tête, ignorant le regard de Blaine sur lui et Jeff.

"Oh" s'étonna Kurt, en regardant Flint et Blaine. "Eh bien, si ça ne le dérange p-..."

"Ca ne le dérange pas" affirma Jeff en attrapant le bras de Blaine pour qu'il se lève.

"N'est-ce pas Blaine ?" ajouta Nick, en lui donnant un sourire pleins de sous-entendu.

Blaine regarda Kurt, puis Flint, et soupira, secouant la tête. "Non" dit-il, l'air dépité "Ca ne me gène pas."

"Génial!" s'exclama Jeff.

"On vous verra plus tard" sourit Nick à Kurt et Flint pendant qu'ils dirigés Blaine vers la porte.

"Ou pas" ajouta Jeff avec un sourire vainqueur.

"Bye Blaine" dit Kurt.

Blaine regarda par-dessus son épaule -ses yeux noisette plein de quelque chose que Kurt n'arriva pas à déchiffrer- mais ne lui répondit pas comme Jeff et Nick le poussaient dans la rue.

"Ils ont l'air... bizarre" observa Flint en fronçant les sourcils vers la porte.

"Oh, tu n'en as aucune idée" déclara Kurt, roulant des yeux.

"J'espère que c'est ok ?" dit Flint nerveusement. "Il ne reste plus que nous deux. On peut revenir au château si tu veux ?"

"Non" sourit Kurt "C'est très bien."

Flint recommença à boire sa Bièraubeurre, souriant faiblement. Quand ils eurent fini, Flint posa quelques pièces sur la table et mit à nouveau son bras autour des épaules de Kurt avant de ressortir dans l'air froid.

"Où veux-tu aller ?" demanda Flint, en regardant Kurt.

"Peu importe." Kurt, regardait les magasins aux alentours. "J'ai entendu quelqu'un parler d'une maison hantée. A quoi ça ressemble ?"

Flint hocha la tête et changea de direction. "La Cabane Hurlante. Ce n'est pas vraiment hantée. Mais il y a longtemps les gens pensaient qu'elle l'était. Je ne connais pas vraiment toute l'histoire, mais c'est dans _Poudlard, une Histoire_. Je vais te la montrer."

Ils marchèrent dans la rue, en croisant parfois d'autres étudiants, qui se retournaient pour les regarder curieusement. Le groupe de filles de troisième année qui avait parlé à Flint dans le hall d'entrée les ont vus marcher ensemble et se mirent à pleurer avant de courir vers le château.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?" marmonna Kurt, regardant par-dessus ses épaules vers les filles.

"Aucune idée" rigola Flint. Ils atteignirent enfin le sommet de la colline. "Nous y voilà." Il fit un geste vers la maison délabrée entourée d'une cour bordée par une clôture en panne.

"Attends, c'est ça ?" s'étonna Kurt, marchant vers la clôture et regardant avec dégoût la maison.

Flint rit et le rejoignit, s'appuyant contre la clôture. "Oui, elle était plus impressionnante quand elle était hante. Désolé de te décevoir."

Kurt le regarda et dit doucement "Tu ne m'a pas déçu". Pour une quelconque raison, son cœur battait plus vite que la normale.

Flint se redressa et posa sa main sur le bras de Kurt "Je suis heureux" dit-il, se rapprochant d'un pas de Kurt.

Kurt leva les yeux dans ceux brun clair de Flint. "Est-ce que tu vas m'embrasser ?" chuchota-t-il.

"Ca dépend" dit Flint, faisant un autre pas vers lui et lui donnant le même regard qu'il lui avait donné en Transfiguration lorsque Kurt lui avait demandé s'ils flirtaient.

"De quoi ?"

"Veux-tu que je t'embrasse ?"

Kurt prit une inspiration tremblante. Il hocha la tête. "Oui".

"Alors oui" murmura Flint.

Il se pencha vers Kurt lentement, glissant sa main du son bras pour entremêler ses doigts aux siens et plaça son autre main sur la taille de Kurt. Flint ferma les yeux et Kurt fit de même quand il pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un doux baiser.

Flint bougea légèrement ses lèvres contre celles de Kurt. Ce dernier gémit légèrement et tenta de reproduire l'action. Après quelques secondes, Flint s'éloigna en souriant.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Kurt hocha la tête. "Oui, très bien" dit-il, baissant la tête et regardant Flint à travers ses cils.

"Donc, est-ce que ça signifie que tu me laisseras faire à nouveau, quelques fois ?" demanda Flint nerveusement.

Kurt se mit à rire et posa doucement sa main sur la poitrine de Flint. "Oui, je suppose que c'est le cas."

"Super" déclara Flint avec un sourire. Il posa ses doigts sous le menton de Kurt et releva sa tête pour qu'il puisse lui donner un autre baiser, plus rapide que le premier, mais moins hésitant, plus à l'aise.

Kurt sourit quand ils se séparèrent et emmêla ses doigts avec ceux de Flint. "Alors, qu'est-ce que qu'on fait maintenant ?" demanda-t-il doucement.

"Quoi, on ne peut pas continuer à faire ça toute la journée?" dit Flint, l'air déçu.

Kurt frappa gentiment son torse avant de l'attirer vers le village. "Désolé" commença-t-il en regardant Flint. "Tu dois encore me montrer le reste des magasins. Tu ne veux pas que ce soit un bon premier rendez-vous ?"

Flint eu l'air heureux et serra légèrement la main de Kurt. "Si tu demandes de cette façon" dit-il en souriant. "Peut-être plus tard..?"

Kurt se mit à rire "Je pense que je pourrais gérer ça."

* * *

Blaine fixait l'endroit où Kurt et Flint avait été, derrière un arbre tordu bordant la clôture autour de la Cabane Hurlante. Il avait échappé à Jeff et Nick et décidé de marcher un peu seul dans le village avant d'appercevoir Kurt et Flint, qui apparemment avait eu la même idée.

Il gémit et se laissa glisser dans la neige, l'image de Kurt embrassant Flint encore fraiche dans son esprit. Il saisit sa tête dans ses mains pendant que, pour une raison quelconque, le chagrin l'envahissait. Pourquoi voir Kurt embrasser Flint le dérangeait tellement ? Pourquoi les images de _lui_, debout dans le froid, embrassant Kurt, clignotent soudain dans sa tête ? Et _pourquoi_ a-t-il les yeux qui piquent et les joues humides de larmes ?

* * *

Pauvre Blainey :( A partir de maintenant, préparez-vous a voir Blaine souvent triste...

Certains sont peut-être heureux pour Kurt malgré tout ? :) Flint n'est pas un mauvais garçon je vous l'assure ;)

A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !


End file.
